The Dead do not Tip the Priests
by Tayylore
Summary: A conspiracy against Pharaoh Atemu by none other than High Priest Set and Akunadin.


Through the darkness she walked, a long corridor deep in the earth. Hot, ancient air and cold, smooth stone. It spoke of the past, of lives lost and legacies forgotton. Days of glory and nights of pain- a dynasty of power. Of chaos. Love. Hate.

She descended the steps and passed an arched threshold. There, deeper into the tomb laid a golden sarcophagus. Her fingers glazed over the top, brushing away the webs and dust. How could something so beautiful be so cold?

Light sifted through the room from an unknown source, reflecting on the king's face. She knelt beside him, silent and respectful. What secrets had he taken to his tomb, what horrors? What stories would never be known, having never been recorded?

She stood again, admiring his face perfectly carved from gold, his eyes calm and unreadable.

[scene change scene change]

"I love you.." the queen whispered through her tears, clasping her pharaoh's hand. He gazed at her, his world shattering by the second.

"You..You can't leave me.." His voice cracked, and he pulled her close to him, holding her tightly.

She wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry.." She weakly told him, shivering and sweating beneath the blankets. Her skin was so hot, her fever only worsening. Her sickness had started with miscarriage. She seemed to recover until her health began to deteriorate. She would frequently cough up hand fulls of blood, and now the priests and doctors were unable to get her fever down.

[scene change scene change]

The dynasty was tainted by jealousy and greed.

Akunadin found his son alone in the nearby temple, the High Priest working on preserving a body. He put the scalpel down, following his father to a smaller back room, as if the corpses would eavesdrop.

In the older man's hand was a little glass vial and on his lips a sinister smirk, the hood of his robes casting a dark shadow over his eyes.

"What is this supposed to be?" Set took the vial, his blue eyes closely examining the black liquid.

"Your way to the throne."

Set arched an eyebrow, both intrigued and skepticle. "You're going to poison Atemu..?"

"His death will come in good time, my boy. This must be done a step at a time. We cannot let him have an heir, now can we..?"

"His wife.." Set realized the plan and smirked, his eyes shifting up from the chemical.

"Precisely."

[scene change scene change]

"Oh, Set! There must be something else you can do!" Kia sat near Atemu's bed with Set lingering in the doorway.

"The gods so will her death." Set stated with an uncaring wave of his hand, causing Lydia to breakdown into a new round of tears. "Mahado has agreed." He made up.

"I didn't do anythinggg!" Lydia sobbed into Atemu's chest. He rubbed her back, wishing she could be further comforted.

"Bring her more water!" He commanded.

"Yes, you _glorious highness."_ Set sneered and turned to leave, followed by Kia after she bowed to Egypt's king and queen.

"Goodbye, Queen Lydia."

Atemu kissed Lydia and held her, trying to soothe her.

"It will be okay..you'll be buried with me, won't that be nice..?" He told her, "Don't be afraid, my love.."

His words had little effect as tears streamed down her face. She started to cough, blood getting on Atemu's shoulder and hair while she pulled away, crying and frantically apologizing. How apalling, her blood on the pharaoh!

"Shhh, it's okay.." He ignored the blood on himself and pulled her back to him. He needed to hold her for as long as the gods would allow.

He softly sang to her, calming her to reduce the horrible pain she was in, if only by a bit.

He gently stroked her hair and continued to hold her and sing even after her heart stopped.

[scene change scene change]

Atemu stood at her sarcophagus, telling her how much he loved and missed her. He had done so a few times a week for the past three months her coffin had been sealed, but the actual tomb open and guarded. He sat in the tomb, his kohl smearing and his vision blurring while he reflected on some royal drama.

[scene change scene change]

"You will place her in my tomb." Atemu dictated Set, his voice soft and his heart broken.

"What?" Set snapped, "You know women don't belong in the Valley of the Kings! Your tomb isn't even finished yet!"

"I SAID BURY HER WITH ME!" Atemu screamed and stormed off.

"I'd love to bury you." His cousin mumbled.

Atemu froze.

"What..?"

"I didn't say anything."

But Atemu knew he did.

[scene change scene change]

"Fancy seeing you here."

Atemu jumped a bit and turned around. "Oh..Hello." He greeted, his heart accelerating. He had been avoiding being alone with Set. He needed out..He needed witnesses..Oh Ra..

"I, uhm.." Atemu tried to step past Set, but the taller man blocked him from going any farther.

"Where do you think you're going?" Set asked coldly with a smirk, one hand on Atemu's shoulder and the other on the Millennium Rod.

"Y-You know..Pharaoh type things.." He answered nervously, his violet eyes wide upon noticing the unsheathed weapon.

Set's blue eyes glowed with malice as he pushed the king back into the tomb room.

"Oh, but wouldn't you rather be with dear Lydia..?" He asked darkly.

"S-Set..I..Please.."

Set slammed him against a wall covered in colourful hieroglyphs.

"You..You can't do this!"

"Watch me.." Set whispered, resting the tip of the dagger to Atemu's chest, over his heart.

"Set, please! I'll give you anything!"

"The dead do not tip the priests."

[time skip time skip]

"Ah, Kia.." Set smiled upon noticing Kia at the room's entrance. He approached her, his bloody hands in her hair while he kissed his wife.

"You will be my queen."


End file.
